A black photosensitive resin composition can be used to manufacture a light blocking layer of a display device for a color filter, a liquid crystal display material, an organic light emitting element (EL), a display panel material, and the like. For example, a color filter such as a color liquid crystal display and the like requires a light blocking layer on the border among colored layers such as red, green, blue, and the like to enhance display contrast and/or chromophore effects. This light blocking layer may be mainly formed of the black photosensitive resin composition. As for a black pigment, carbon black is the most widely used, but RGB-mixed black, a perylene-based compound, cobalt oxide, lactam-based organic black and the like may also be used.
A light blocking layer inside a device such as a display device is patterned through exposing and developing processes. There can be problems associated with the formation of a light blocking layer, such as difficulty in providing a uniform fine pattern. Also, conventional light blocking layers can have low heat and/or chemical resistance. Furthermore, conventional light blocking layers are formed of a negative type black photosensitive resin composition and thus can have a narrow application scope.
Accordingly, an effort to develop a novel method of patterning a light blocking layer for realizing a fine pattern and a device including the light blocking layer has been made.